Airplanes
by Live-Laugh-Love-Peace
Summary: Life's unfair? Nope. People are. Life goes on? No, not when you spend it waiting for someone. Make a wish? I'm pretty sure I've already used up my three. **M for some language. Sad Niley**


**BOLD is her Point of View  
**Regular is his Point of View  
_Italics are their thoughts_

Can we pretend that airplanes,  
In the night sky,  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now).  
Can we pretend that airplanes,  
In the night sky,  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now).

**I've always found the sound of airplanes calming.**

**It's a new beginning, it can take you to places where no one knows you. When the airplane take off the ground, there's no stopping it from going to where it has to go. And that's another thing, it always has _a place to land. _**

**"Flight 101 to Paris. Flight 101 to Paris, boarding." The voice of the flight attendant coming from the loud speakers overhead brought my thoughts back to the ground.**

**The only down side to airplanes are that they deceive us into thinking that they're shooting stars. That they can grant out wishes. That they can take the pain away. That there's something more to this world, more than what we see.**

**But they can't, they wouldn't, and there really isn't.**

**_But tonight, I'll pretend that this plane is a shooting star._**

Yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

_Another night of partying. What's wrong with me? I want to be the person who I used to be, _but that's just wishful thinking.

And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back

_I'm finally alone, back from the craziness off that party. I hate this. I hate what she's left of me. Self respect has left me and all that remains is self- pity. If she was here then she would tell me to get off my lazy ass and to get back out there. _That's a laugh, _if she was here, I would never have to get back out there. Because I'd have her. And I hate being alone. _

Please, come back to me. Call me. Yell at me. Do something.

Silence. Nothing happens. And nothing will.

But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance

Life's unfair? Nope. People are.

Life goes on? No, not when you spend it waiting for someone.

Make a wish? I'm pretty sure I've already used up my three.

So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

"Still waiting?" Joe was staring at me with a look that was filled with pity and worry, but his voice was still strong.

"Of course not." I was lying. Hell, I'm always lying these days.

"Go. Right now." The pity was replaced with determination. _He was prepared for a fight. _The worry was replaced with stubborness. _He was not gonna let me screw up again. _"You know where she is. She's leaving for good."

_I didn't need any more explanation. I just hope that I'm not too late. _

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

**I'm looking back. I shouldn't.**

**_He hurt me. _**

**And now I'm waiting for him.**

**_This is his last chance. _I hope he's not late. I stare out at the plane that I would board if he was.**

Somebody take me back to the days,  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway

The speed limit: 60 MPH

My current speed: 100 MPH

_*Flashback*_

_"Slow down!" Her voice was filled with laughter and I was on top of the world._

_"Whatever happened to Miss I'm-Not-Afraid-Of-Anything. Don't tell me that she's afraid of being in the back of a motorcycle going just slightly faster than the speed limit." _

_"Nick! The speed limit is 60 MPH, you're going close to 100." Her arms were arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and I could feel her warmth._

_"Alright, alright." I slowed down to a speed that wasn't quite so... illegal. "Happy?"_

_"Very. And when we get home remind me to thank you." _

_*End__ of Flashback*_

That was one of the greatest days of my life.

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, whats up Bobby Ray

What happened to us was not a mistake. I could see what I was changing into each and every day. I couldn't stop my thirst for wealth and fame. It was overhelming. I was suffocating in it, but I couldn't give it up. _I didn't think I had a good enough reason to_. That is, until that moment when my world was crushed.

_*Flashback*_

_"Do you have another concert tonight? Of all the nights?" She asked, her voice was cracking, but at the time I didn't notice. _Or care.

_"Yea, but babe, I'll be home early this time. I promise." I was barely paying attention to the phone call because a hot chick just happened to pass me by._

_"Please, Nick. I just... I need to... We need to talk," She was about to cry. God, I hate it when she does that. _

_"Ok babe, I'll be back as soon as the show ends." _

_"What time do you think that will be?" I'm pretty sure that she already knew the answer to that. She's been to hundreds of our shows. _

_But I still lied. "I don't know maybe around two."_

_"Two." Her voice no longer sounded like she was gonna cry. It was flat, emotionless. Hopeless._

_"Yea, you don't have to wait up. Ok I gotta go. Love ya, babe. Bye." I hung up and that was the end. She didn't wait._

_*End of Flashback*_

So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin we can make some wishes outta airplanes.

I'm not letting her go. _Never again. _

I'm gonna fix this.

I'm gonna be different this time.

I'm gonna get back to my music, because I love it.

I'm wishing that she'll take me back.

I'm wishing that I'm not too late.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

"Hey, how are you feeling?" A voice coming from the outside of my car said. _What is this person doing out in the pouring rain?_ Wait this is not my car... _What the...? Where the hell am I? _I twisted around me and I saw that I was most certainly not in my car. I was in a hospital. _Of all the places. _

"What the fuck? Why in the hell am I hear? A fucking hospital?" I was about to get up. but then noticed the tubes that were inserted in my arms. I was about to remove a particularly uncomfortable tube, but a hand reached out to stop me. The owner of the hand saying, "Well it's good to know that your eyes still work."

"Joe? Kev? Mom? Dad?" I looked around me. Their faces were a mix of relief and joy, but there was also a bone-weary tiredness in their expressions as well, as if they hadn't slept for days. "What is going on?"

Before I knew it, I was engulfed in hugs from all around me. "Seriously, guys, why am I here?"

"You mean you don't even remember that you were in a car accident?" A bewildered Joe asked.

"No. All I know is that I was on my way to the airport and that it was raining really hard and I couldn't see anything. I think that I also may have been speeding a little bit as well..." My voice trailed off and suddenly I remembered what happened. "I was so focused on getting to the airport on time and I didn't realize there was a slight bend in the road. There was so much fog and rain coming from all sides that I didn't know which way to turn. I doubt that I could have even seen much on a regular night because of the dense forest that surrounded me left and right. I remember veering to my right, but my turn was too hard because my car went tumbling off the road straight for the trees. I slammed on the breaks and tried to make a left but the rain soaked road prevented me from any chance of stopping. That was the last thing that I remembered before blacking out. What happened after that?"

"I don't think you blacked out that soon. Do you remember seeing a large tree?" Kevin asked.

I tried to think hard, but there was so much noise from the outside that it was difficult to concentrate. I finally said, "No, I don't remember anything afterwards."

"Well what we think happened was that there was a tree where you would have landed and you saw that tree. You probably saw it right on time and made a left. The cops found you in a ravine about an hour later and you've been in a coma for the last four days."

"Four days?" My voice faltered. _I'm too late._

Joe, sensing the meaning of my words, said, "She's gone."

"No she's not! I'm gonna find her! I know that she told you where she went, tell me NOW!" I yelled, desperate to know where she is.

"No, son, she's gone." My dad said, not looking me in the eyes.

"Yes I know that she's gone and I'm gonna find her as soon as Joe tells me where the fuck she is." I was losing my temper and I started to writhe on the bed. Kevin and Joe grabbed me from both sides.

"Nicholas! Don't talk to your brother that way," the stern voice of my mom said.

"Mom... He knows where she is."

No one answered, they just avoided my eyes. _She's gone. "_You mean..." _She's dead. Gone. Forever._

Joe was the first to look at me. "She left me a letter to give to you just in case... You didn't get to her in time."

I took the letter and sat numb, letting my thoughts sink in. I was barely aware of my parents hugging me one more time before leaving. My brothers also took one last look before dissappearing behind the door.

The letter wasn't sealed. _She hated the taste of the paste on envelopes. _The letter was written in blue ink. _Her favorite color. _The stationary had lilies as borders. _Her favorite flowers. _And when I took out the paper, I got a whiff of lavender and strawberries. _Her scent. _

(I could really use a wish right now)  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
(Like, like shooting stars)  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
(A wish ,wish right now)

Dear Nick,

I'm leaving. Joe has probably already told you that. Or, more likely, you already knew. You always were good at knowing what I was about to do. That's what was great about us. You were always so grounded and level headed. While I... I wasn't exactly the same. I hope that you laughed at that because you and I are probably even thinking of the same memory. That sentence made me sad. And that's why I'm writing this. I don't want you to be sad anymore. So I'm asking you to not look for me. If you do, it can only lead to heartbreak and I don't think I could stand another lonely night with my tears as my only company. I loved all the times that we had and the times that we could have had would have been even better, but we changed. We will never change back and there's just too much history between us to not want to change back into who we were. This is the hardest thing that I've ever asked anyone to do. I was the one who left last time and in turn, I gave you back your freedom. Now, I ask you to give me the chance to let you go. Being within such close proximity to you tortures me. I can't see you without wanting to burst into tears. I can't think about you without feeling my heart break. I can't even stand to hear about you without looking away. You're everywhere. Except where I need you to be. So the only solution for me is to leave. Cowardly, I know. I'm sorry for everything that I said. I didn't mean it. I forgive you for what you said. I know you didn't mean it either. I really do hope that we see each other again. Just not soon. I'm not strong enough for that. Yet.

With Love,

Miley

* * *

****Did you like it? Hate it? Personally, I really like the beginning, but the end was kinda shaky. I'm not great with desriptions but hopefully you could be able to tell what happened. :DD****

****Please review!****


End file.
